1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile apparatus comprising cordless telephone sets, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus comprising a cordless telephone set that can perform the facsimile function sufficiently.
2. Description of The Background Art
Facsimile apparatus incorporating telephone sets have been provided to efficiently utilize one telephone line. Some facsimile apparatus incorporate cordless telephone sets. In such a case, it is possible to carry out voice communication using a remote unit of the cordless telephone set even from a place remote from the facsimile apparatus main body. Such a facsimile apparatus with a cordless telephone set has the base unit of the cordless telephone set built in the facsimile apparatus main body, whereby a person can talk using the remote unit via the base unit by an external line.
In the above mentioned facsimile apparatus incorporating a cordless telephone set, the facsimile apparatus and the cordless telephone set commonly share one telephone line. Accordingly, transmission and reception of facsimile communication with the facsimile apparatus was not possible during voice communication through the cordless telephone set with the external line. A facsimile apparatus incorporating a cordless telephone set is generally placed at the corner of a room due to the noise it makes during operation. The usage of a remote unit allows talking under a more quiet agreeable environment away from the main body of the facsimile apparatus, which attributed to increase the time period of voice communication with the external line using the cordless telephone set. There was a problem that the function of the facsimile apparatus could not be exhibited sufficiently even though facsimile communication function is equipped.
The facsimile apparatus incorporating a cordless telephone set can carry out not only facsimile transmission/reception and talking through external line with the telephone set, but also voice communication between the incorporated telephones, i.e., internal line voice communication.
In a facsimile apparatus incorporating a cordless telephone set, the telephone line is connected to neither the telephone set nor the facsimile apparatus during internal line voice communication, i.e. during talking carried out between the remote unit of the cordless telephone set and the telephone set connected to the main body of the facsimile apparatus. This means that the facsimile apparatus is under an open state. Even if the facsimile apparatus detects a reception signal from an exchanger, the person talking through the internal line is not aware of a facsimile transmission being made because no device is implemented to notify the user of the telephone. There was a disadvantage that an important telephone call or a facsimile transmission from an external line that is of higher priority would be missed.